


Hazy

by Rasava



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasava/pseuds/Rasava
Summary: Godbrand has been bothering you from the moment he arrived at the castle, Cho wants that to change.





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot with Cho, not sure if anyone else likes them, but I do, so I wrote about them. I use gender neutral pronouns for Cho and Reader, but Reader is implied female because Godbrand wants sumfuk. Also please don't call Cho female, we all have our headcanons, but that one kind of bothers me. Thanks for reading!

You are one of three human generals in Dracula’s army. You met him years ago when Lisa saved your life from a horrifying orphanage. After her death, you stayed loyal. You had your reservations about this whole thing, but Dracula needs your support. 

After he declared his war, he gathered his armies and generals to the castle. Hector and Isaac began their work immediately, while the other generals started planning. The best you could ask for from the others was apathy, the worst was obvious hate. There was only one exception to this. Cho.

When you first met Cho, you believed they were just another vampire aristocrat that would push you around just because you were a human. For awhile, that was true. All of them treated you, Hector, and Isaac like lesser beings, like animals. But as the first few months of preparations passed, you and Cho actually developed a strange bond built on respect. 

They weren’t exactly kind, but at least they weren’t openly insulting you every single day, like some others who will remain nameless. You didn’t know anything about them honestly, you didn’t talk. Your respectful bond was exchanged through mutual feeling instead of words. They didn’t make an effort, so it was up to you. If you ever found the courage to do it.

Today was quite important, less than a week from now is the day we strike for the first time and mark the beginning of the end for Wallachia. All of us were caught up in meetings, arranging forces, doing any last minute preparation. It was a busy day, and it would be a busy week.

Most of the others would leave the next day for preparations that couldn’t be done here. You would remain, you didn’t exactly have any forces to go and command. Hector and Isaac were also staying to continue building up the army. Godbrand, unfortunately, was staying to guard the castle. You wished so desperately for a day when you didn’t have to deal with his bullshit. The bright spot was that Cho was also staying behind, and would help command the forces we have already at the castle. 

The next morning, you watched the others leaving, waving goodbye before heading to the kitchens for breakfast. Hector was there, not unusual, having his own food. He greeted you happily as you sat with him. He was a friendly person that you actually enjoyed being around, that was a rarity where you are, so you made the most of your friendship. 

Then Godbrand came in and ruined everything. 

“Got more corpses from the graveyards for you, Hector.” 

Looking to you, then back at Godbrand, Hector seemed skeptical. Instead of confronting him on his obvious plan to get you alone, Hector offered a solution. “Would you like to come with me? Some of the bodies are quite heavy.”

You reply quickly.“Yes, of course.” Not wasting any time, the two of you put away your dishes before leaving for Hector’s workplace. Once you were out of Godbrand’s sight, you grasped Hector’s shoulder gratefully. “Thank you, Hector. I can’t tell you how awful it is to be alone with him.”

The silver-haired man laughed. “You’re welcome, I’m glad he didn’t get a chance to make his… comments.” You nodded, and thought about the times where Godbrand was obviously eyeing you up, or trying to get you into a vulnerable state. Most of the other generals helped you when they were around during these times, pulling you away for something. You weren’t really sure if they were just trying to fuck Godbrand over, or if they genuinely cared for your safety, but you were grateful nonetheless. 

The only one you hadn’t received help from was Cho, they had never been around when Godbrand was. Maybe Cho avoided you, maybe they avoided Godbrand, but either way it hadn’t come up.

As the two of you entered his room, Hector spoke again. “Plus, it’s always smart to be on Cho’s good side.” Wait, what?

Your face contorted into confusion. “Why would that get you onto Cho’s good side?”

Hector seemed surprised for a moment before smiling softly. “Have you ever wondered why Godbrand doesn’t come around you when Cho is around?”

Your eyes narrowed. “Coincidence?”

Your friend chuckled as he pulled a corpse onto the table. “Cho told Godbrand to stay away from you. He has to sneak around them to get to you.”

You were completely shocked. Cho did that for you? All this time you thought they were completely indifferent to you. Have they been looking out for you all these months? 

That night you were back in the kitchens, eating your dinner and thinking about what Hector had told you. Was it true? Had Cho really been fending off Godbrand for you? Had they done anything else for you? As you continued thinking and rethinking, you realized something. You were ecstatic that they had done that for you. Did you think of Cho as more than just another general? More than a friend?

These new thoughts and revelations were cut off by footsteps on the stairs. You looked up to see Godbrand smirking at you from the doorway. You grimaced, fully prepared for yet another uncomfortable situation. “What do you want, Godbrand?”

“Why so hostile?” Godbrand simply laughed at you. “Just hear for a little chat.”

“No, you aren’t.” You reply with a sickened tone while rising from your seat. “I’m leaving.”

Godbrand reached out and grasped your forearm, startling you. “Not so fast, little human.”

You responded by grabbing his wrist as tight as you could and stared him down. “Let go of me, little Godbrand.” You spoke with poison in your tone.

That only served to make him angrier, and his hold grew tighter. “I’m done playing games! There’s no one here for you now!”

As you were about to spit back, a smoke was suddenly forming around the floor before taking the form of a familiar face. “Cho!” You were about to thank them for coming, but you then took in their expression. It was pure anger directed at Godbrand. Your smile dropped as you took in the rage.

“I didn’t make myself clear before?” Cho hissed. “You are not to touch them, speak to them, or even look at them. Take your hand off before I break it off.” Their anger radiated off of them like a wave. Cho’s face was as toxic as their smoke.

Godbrand and Cho continued to glare at each other for what felt like hours before the grip on your arm was finally released. Not saying anything, Godbrand stormed off.

You let out a sigh of relief, then looked to Cho. “Are you all right?” You ask, concerned that this event had taken a toll.

Cho, for the first time since showing up, looked to you. “You are asking if I am all right?” They seem curious, but not surprised.

“Yes,” you answer honestly. “That was rough for all of us.” Knowing what Godbrand’s intentions were made you shiver, and you were just glad Cho showed up when they did. 

“I am perfectly fine.” Cho responds impassively. “That gorilla just needed to learn his place.”

This seemed a good a time as any to ask this. “Why did you tell him to stay away from me?”

It was a shock to see Cho momentarily freeze up, but they recovered quickly. “Because he is a disgusting beast who should be locked up in a cage.” 

That’s only the partial truth, you think to yourself. There’s more and you both know it… but for now, that was enough for you. 

Shocking Cho once again, you wrap your arms around them in a heartfelt hug. “Thank you.”

Their eyes soften, and they place a hand on your shoulder in reply. “You’re welcome.” Maybe Cho isn’t ready to admit anything, their feelings are hazy right now. You could wait.

“...”

“If he bothers you again, I’m going to snap his neck.”

“I know.”


End file.
